Peach
by HellionKyou
Summary: Humer and romance with Misty and Ash is alwas intresting and if u cant fnd firewood dnt use someoes seeping bag
1. Chapter 1

**Peach**

HellionKyou

Prt2

Dislaimer

part two is part one, but read this one first ull c why. If u dont part 1 will make no since, yeah i know backwards, welcome to my mind.

**2**

She had grown so much over the years. Her hair was much longer, a beautiful curved body and face. She caught guys attention when she walked in the room, she even caught his...

Now wearing cloths acustomed to her, A light blue blouse with a white tank underneth , and a long wave blck skirt,18 and more beautiful than her sisters now.

Ash had grow up nicely, taller than her now, his hair was long but short, he still wore hatsame had/Nice blue jeans and his usual black shirt, his jacket had gotten too small for him. Muscular and looked more like a man than a child.

Brock, was Brock being his twenties still looked the same he just flirted more with the females and even found Misty to e attractive.

xxxxx

The group decided to take a relaxing cruze for them and for their pokemon to have fun and play and eat as much as they desired.

Ash and Brock sat at a booth ready to chow down, when their jaws dropped, when their firey red head entered the room, she was so enchanting to the eyes, she glew like blue and gold. Walking over to Ash. "So are you two going to eat without me, or can I sit down.. Ash froze then scooted over. Sitting close to him made his heart beat faster and faster.

_*Ash has become to handsome, its hard to restrain thoughs about him,I have known him since we first started out. I have always liked him, but this now, that we are older makes it harder to resist him. *_ Misty thought

_*Shes more beautiful than a mermaid, sure she was cute when we were younger, but I didn't have to really stop myself from wanting to jump her. Damn.*_ Ash thought.

_*I just hope they do something before its too late.*_ Brok thought.

They ate chicken, salads, steaks, pataotes, rolls, sweets, you name it ,it was on that ship. And Alcohol. By the way the three looked, Brock being able to, hey assumed Ash and Misty were 22. And damn could that girl drink. Her and Ash had a contest on who could the most, and mde a bet.

Shots of four types of whiskeys, yager, hot damn 180 proof both drank and entire bottle, and other alcoholes that seemed got them more drunk, this lasted for about a good three hours, being complely plastard they let their bodies take control this time.

Ash handed Brock the key to their room and the two drunkin idiots made out till they hit the door slid the card, opened and locked it, he threw her on the soft bed and pounced on kissed and suced on flesh. Cloths being removed, and thrown on the ground , and their drunken selves took over.

XXXX

Morning hit. Mistty woke up ad realized she was naked and there was an arm around her, she turned to see a wide eyed Ash.

Misty showed a sign of relief. "Rather you then someone I wasn't in love with." Misty said.

"Yeah. For sure...Did we?" Ash asked

"Yeah,Because I'm sore and their are condoms on the floor." She Laughed

The both got dressed, mind you with unholy headches, they went to breakfast. Brock didnt have to ask he just smiled to him self. Misty was chowing down on sweets and ice coffee.

Ash was doing about the same thing,  
>Having sex all night while drunk can make a person hungry, more than ever.<p>

But last night broke the ice between them...

"I won the drinking game." Ash said.

"No you didn't you gave up and started making on my face."

"Yeah but I still won."

"You keep telling our self that."

Misty had the munchies of hell from Sex. it had to be awesome for her to be so hungry.

"So when the cruze ends are you two a couple?" Brock asked.

"Funny thing is..." Ash started.

"We always were." Misty finished

"Last night your hair smelt like peaches, now you, our self smells like then." Ash said licking his lips. He leaned to hiss her, she placed up her hand. "Not while i'm eating. Ash just laughed. No matter how much someone grows their personality is still there, at least he had a beautiful woman with a spark much like his own.

He leaned in to her ear. "I love you too,Misty."

She froze , pecked him on the lips. "Now let me eat.

"your gonna get fast."

"No I am not."

"then I'll moo at you."

"No. I can eat anything and be thin as ever."

"For now, but the your beautiful body will sag."

She looke at him mouth open. "NEVER.! You'll sag before I ever do!"

"Sweets make people..."

She shuved a cookie in his mouth.

"Eat my damn cookie ad shut up."

Ok yeah what did you think? I love how they bicker. And yes the last part was suppose to be takin' wrong, hehe ill have to rate both M, since they will go together, but Mouse did you like? you better of.

I'm hungry, so Je Ne

i wsh i had a cookie or something wih chocolate. lol.


	2. Chapter 2

**Peach**

Hellionkyou

Disclaimer

Ash/Misty

Here ya go mouse, see if ya like it.

Their like older teens.

Brock and I were sleeping soundly in our own sleepying bags till we heard a loud crash and curesing female.

"Shut up!"Ash yelled in his sleep.

"Where the hell is my sleeping bag!" A long red haird girl, wearing a blue tank top and black slacks.

"Uh..."Brock looks at the campfire.

"You used it as firewood!"

Ash looked up all sleepy eyed. "Well We had no other choice."

"Hello Wood!"

"Stop yelling at me, I'll buy you a new one."

"Thats what you said about my bike."

Ash rolled back over, she pushed him a bit and crawled in his sleeping bag.

"Hey" Ash blushed

"You killed mine, so scoot over you big baby, I'm not going to grope you in your sleep Ash."

"I wasn't thinking that."

Brock sighed "Here we go again."

Ash and Misty started their usual banter.

"Grow up."

"You grow up"

"Get a bigger chest!"

"Get a longer..."

"Hey hey now."

"Whats wrong with my chest?"

"N-nothing."

"then why did you say it."

"Because you are pissing me off."

"Your toasted my sleeping bag!"

This went on all night.

By morning, Ash and Misty were all cuddled up sleeping.

"Pika..pika"

"Yeah I know they should just kiss and make up." Brock said waking them up.

They ust stared at one another.

"I'm sorry we used your sleeping bag." Ash said.

"Well now I'll just have to sleep with you." She smiled and pecked him on the check.

"PIKACHU!"

they all got zapped.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxfin

Im sorry that sucked, ill try another one wen i wake up.


End file.
